<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extra Mic Drops And Too Many Astronauts! by nvmsl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471098">Extra Mic Drops And Too Many Astronauts!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvmsl/pseuds/nvmsl'>nvmsl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MDAA-verse! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, literally just gonna have a little bit of everything in here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvmsl/pseuds/nvmsl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra stuff for the MDAA Universe! Chapters 4 and 5 are one shots... and then I realized it would be more efficient if I just put them as separate works, so in the future, new works will not be chapters, but new works for this series :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis/Zoë Nightshade (Percy Jackson)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MDAA-verse! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2276120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contents:</p><p>Chapter 1: Table of Contents</p><p>Chapter 2: MDAA Spotify playlist that goes along with the storyline</p><p>Chapter 3: MDAA characters</p><p>Chapter 4: [RATED E] One-shot: skin on my skin (what a wonderful sin) <br/>
Excerpt: You weren't sure how long you'd been lying here for. It felt like years, possibly even centuries. You felt like a ticking bomb, and you were sure you would explode sooner or later." </p><p>Chapter 5: [RATED M] One-shot: it's a beautiful night and we're looking for something dumb to do (hey baby, i think i wanna marry you)<br/>
Excerpt: “I did it, guys!” he yelled, fists raised to the sky as if he had just won a wrestling match. He pointed at the woman standing before him. “That’s my wife!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spotify playlist link: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/092lfhpKOr4C6gcYQdpKFl?si=AGZRfB6KQ5O_AgOaSNhXbg"><em><span class="u"><strong>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/092lfhpKOr4C6gcYQdpKFl?si=AGZRfB6KQ5O_AgOaSNhXbg</strong></span></em></a></p><p>August, 2014. -  neptune, sleeping at last</p><p>October, 2014. - hurt somebody, noah kahan</p><p>Thalia's First Interlude - stargazing, kygo</p><p>December, 2014. - already gone, sleeping at last</p><p>February, 2015. - ghost, halsey</p><p>Thalia's Second Interlude - hopeless, halsey</p><p>April, 2015. - saturn, sleeping at last</p><p>June, 2015. - don’t stop believin’, journey</p><p>Thalia's Third Interlude - all of the stars, ed sheeran</p><p>August, 2015. - mercy, shawn mendes</p><p>October, 2015. - is there somewhere, halsey</p><p>Thalia’s Fourth Interlude - would you be so kind, dodie</p><p>December, 2015. - To a T, ryan hurd</p><p>February 2016. - scared to be lonely, dua lipa</p><p>Thalia’s Fifth Interlude - night changes, one direction</p><p>April, 2016. - drive, halsey</p><p>June, 2016. - all the small things, blink-182</p><p>Thalia’s Sixth Interlude - roman holiday, halsey</p><p>August, 2016. - if i could tell her, ben platt</p><p>October, 2016. - talk fast, 5sos</p><p>Thalia’s Seventh Interlude - 22, taylor swift</p><p>December, 2016. - all these years, camila cabello </p><p>February 2017. - eyes closed, halsey</p><p>Thalia’s Eighth Interlude - tik tok, kesha</p><p>April, 2017. - strangers, halsey </p><p>June, 2017. - 7 minutes, dean lewis</p><p>Thalia’s Ninth Interlude - let it go, james bay</p><p>August, 2017. - nice to meet ya!, the griswolds</p><p>October, 2017. - levitating, dua lipa</p><p>Thalia’s Tenth Interlude - i’m so tired, lauv and troye sivan</p><p>December, 2017. - fuck, i’m lonely, lauv</p><p>February 2018. - undrunk, fletcher</p><p>Thalia’s Eleventh Interlude - all love, fletcher</p><p>April, 2018. - heather, conan gray</p><p>June, 2018. - we’ll be alright, radwimps</p><p>Thalia’s Twelfth Interlude - want you back, 5sos</p><p>August, 2018. - are you bored yet?, the wallows &amp; clairo</p><p>October, 2018. - we fell in love in october, girl in red</p><p>Thalia’s Thirteenth Interlude - amnesia, 5sos</p><p>December, 2018. - why won’t you love me, 5sos</p><p>February 2019. - waves, dean lewis</p><p>Thalia’s Fourteenth Interlude - pompeii, bastille </p><p>April, 2019. - achilles come down, gang of youths</p><p>June, 2019. - rewrite the stars, zac efron and zendaya</p><p>Thalia’s Fifteenth Interlude - young volcanoes, fall out boy</p><p>August, 2019. - lose your soul, dead man’s bones</p><p>October, 2019. - strawberries and cigarettes, trope sivan</p><p>Thalia’s Sixteenth Interlude - flaming’ hot cheetos, clairo</p><p>December, 2019. - wait for me (reprise), hadestown</p><p>February, 2020. - sweater weather, the neighborhood</p><p>Thalia’s Seventeenth Interlude - graveyard, halsey</p><p>April, 2020. - lost in japan, shawn mendes</p><p>June, 2020. - this is america, childish gambino</p><p>Thalia’s Eighteenth Interlude - take back home girl, chris lane</p><p>August, 2019. - 18, one direction</p><p>October, 2020.- mercury, sleeping at last</p><p>Thalia’s Nineteenth Interlude - legendary, welshly arms </p><p>December, 2020. - sleepy eyes, elohim</p><p>January, 2021. - softly, clairo</p><p>Thalia’s Twentieth Interlude - thinking out loud, ed sheeran</p><p>The Final Show -  finally // beautiful stranger, halsey</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The characters! (not actually a story lol)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">**September 2015 is when Zoe first starts college, freshman year.</p><p class="p1">***Silena, Drew, and Piper all share the same mom, a fashion icon named Aphrodite Ourania!! Silena’s the eldest, Drew is a year younger than Silena, and Piper is two years younger than Silena</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Zoe- aerospace engineering major at MIT, daughter of some conservative Republican dude</p><p class="p1">- dark brown hair. hazel/light brown eyes.</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: warm beige</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’7”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 19</p><p class="p1">- race: Indian/black</p><p class="p1">- build: lean, works out a lot with Thalia, played soccer, basketball, and softball in HS. ("Ah, yes, should've seen the baby gay way back then" - Thalia) </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Artemis- music business/songwriting double major at NYU, her dad’s a Democratic Senator, Senator Zeus Theos of Massachusetts</p><p class="p1">- auburn hair. brown eyes.</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: fair, sometimes lightly tanned (not too much, she gets sunburnt easily!)</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’5”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 18</p><p class="p1">- race: white/Asian</p><p class="p1">- build: slender, does archery and yoga for fun (“I know right? She’s f**king crazy” - Thalia)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Thalia- business management major at MIT, her parents are Wall Street business tycoons</p><p class="p1">- black hair. blue eyes.</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: really fair</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’8”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 18</p><p class="p1">- race: white</p><p class="p1">- build: fit, tall and lean. plays basketball for MIT, played soccer, basketball, and softball in HS. (*screams in gay* "I'm so hot" - Thalia)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Calypso- art major at NYU, daughter of some conservative Republican dude, Zoe’s younger sister</p><p class="p1">- dark brown hair. brown eyes.</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: dark beige</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’5”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 16</p><p class="p1">- race: Indian/black</p><p class="p1">- build: curvy, yes, curvy that’s all. also probably duets with Artemis at times because I bet she can sing like an ANGEL. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Bianca- criminology major at MIT, dad is a private investigator that works with the gov</p><p class="p1">- black hair. brown eyes.</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: olive</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’4”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 18</p><p class="p1">- race: white (<span class="s1">👏</span>REMEMBER<span class="s1">👏</span>SHE’S<span class="s1">👏</span> ITALIAN<span class="s1">👏</span>)</p><p class="p1">- build: short, but lithe, like a ballerina ("Sis did ballet as a kid and vowed to never do it again after six years of tolerating it" - Nico)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hylla- business management/computer science double major at MIT, parents are also Wall Street business tycoons</p><p class="p1">- black hair. dark brown eyes.</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: really tan</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’6”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 20</p><p class="p1">- race: hispanic or latino</p><p class="p1">- build: lean and lithe, does fencing and martial arts, fences for MIT (“The crazy hot fencing chick who’s younger sister I’m dating” - Thalia)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Reyna- law major at Harvard, parents are Wall Street business tycoons</p><p class="p1">- black hair. dark brown eyes.</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: really tan</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’8”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 18</p><p class="p1">- race: hispanic or latino</p><p class="p1">- build: lean and lithe, did fencing and martial arts in high school (“And mock trial. Don’t forget mock trial. She won six attorney MVP awards in a span of 4 mock trial season, which is a lot. Not to mention she lowkey carried at states during senior year, we don’t talk enough about that.” - Thalia)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Annabeth- events manager for Artemis, mom’s a well known Greek architect</p><p class="p1">- blond hair. grey eyes.</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: lightly tanned</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’7”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 22</p><p class="p1">- race: white</p><p class="p1">- build: slim and willowy. Loves organization and organizing things (“It’s probably why she was so good at debate in high school and college. she's so smart, I'm jealous.” - Piper)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Piper- lead background vocalist and dancer for Artemis, youngest daughter of Aphrodite Ourania</p><p class="p1">- brown hair. kaleidoscope eyes because that’s uncle rick said.</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: dark bronze</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’5” (“She’s actually 5’3” and 3/4 of an inch, but she gets sensitive because she’s the shortest of the three Aphrodite children.” - Annabeth)</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 18</p><p class="p1">- race: Native American/white</p><p class="p1">- build: short and fit. kinda muscular, but also curvy</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Percy- lead guitarist for Artemis, chill guy that came from the Bronx, NY</p><p class="p1">- messy black hair. sea green eyes, you get the idea</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: tanned</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’11” (“He gets pissed sometimes because ‘my bro Jason is NOT taller than me.’ It's so funny.” - Jason)</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 22</p><p class="p1">- race: HISPANIC PERCY LETS GO</p><p class="p1">- build: swimmer/surfer bod YESSS.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jason- pianist for Artemis, parents was Wall Street Tycoons, he hated it</p><p class="p1">- blonde hair. blue eyes, you get the idea</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: fair, like Thalia, duh</p><p class="p1">- height: 6’2” (“Why is Jason literally a giraffe &gt;:(” - Percy)</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 18</p><p class="p1">- race: white</p><p class="p1">- build: tall, fit, did fencing with Reyna and her sister back in the day, also played football in high school (let’s pretend he’s the same age as Thalia, just the younger twin or something)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nico- drummer for Artemis, dad’s a private investigator and he hates that his dad literally can ruin people’s lives</p><p class="p1">- black hair. literally black eyes, they’re so dark</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: really pale</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’8”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 18</p><p class="p1">- race: white</p><p class="p1">- build: lanky... like, really lanky. (“Will calls him scrawny sometimes and he gets really shook.” - Percy)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Will- public relations manager for Artemis, almost kind of back-up medic, his parents are A-list actors</p><p class="p1">- blond hair. blue eyes.</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: sun-kissed. (pun not intended with him being the son of Apollo and all that)</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’10”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 19</p><p class="p1">- race: white</p><p class="p1">- build: tall, kinda lean, since he does work out sometimes. (“Will’s got some mad squat power, but literally can’t lift two pounds. It’s hilariously embarassing.” - Percy)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Leo- tech manager for Artemis, kind of a mini-genius, just tagging along because it’s fun</p><p class="p1">- dark brown hair, bright hazel eyes</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: fair. but always has like soot on his face or something, because he’s always fiddling with something</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’6” (“Goddammit, why am I so SHORT!?” - Leo says, dragging his finger down his face, smearing soot all over the place)</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 21</p><p class="p1">- race: Hispanic or Latino</p><p class="p1">- build: scrawny, according to Uncle Rick. (“Dammit, why do I have scrawny, too!? Ugh.” - Leo)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hazel- make up artist for Artemis, mum is founder of a jewelry company</p><p class="p1">- black hair. hazel, almost golden-looking eyes, they’re so beautiful</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: rich brown</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’3”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 20</p><p class="p1">- race: black</p><p class="p1">- build: a little curvy, does yoga. (“She’s so beautiful...” - Frank says, at least 12 times a day to Percy)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Frank- security for Artemis, usually her personal bodyguard because she really trusts him. mom is a foreign diplomat from China, but he was born in America.</p><p class="p1">- black hair. soft brown eyes</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: tawny beige</p><p class="p1">- height: 6’0”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 20</p><p class="p1">- race: Asian</p><p class="p1">- build: really muscular. works out daily, played four different sports in high school and college, did security training, and all that. (“Frank is... well, Frank.” - Hazels says, trying to act nonchalant but everyone can see her blushing)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">(Charles) Beckondorf - engineering major at MIT, didn’t really come from anything, that’s why he’s so determined to leave a good legacy behind.</p><p class="p1">- black hair. brown eyes</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: dark brown</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’11”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 21</p><p class="p1">- race: black</p><p class="p1">- build: really muscular, goes to the gym all the time.</p><p class="p1">(No one:</p><p class="p1">Silena: *drooling while staring at those arms*)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Silena- psychology major at MIT, eldest daughter of Aphrodite Ourania</p><p class="p1">- black hair. brown eyes</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: beige</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’6”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 20</p><p class="p1">- race: Asian/white</p><p class="p1">- build: curvy, probably does yoga or something to stay in shape. (“THAT’S MY WIFEY” - Beckondorf, showing Silena off to everyone he meets and everywhere he goes.)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Drew- design major at Northeastern, second-eldest daughter of Aphrodite Ourania</p><p class="p1">- black hair. brown eyes</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: fair</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’8”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 19</p><p class="p1">- race: Asian/white</p><p class="p1">- build: tall, willowy. (“She’s literally a French model. That’s it. That’s all I can say. An absolute queen.” - Zoe)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sadie Kane- law enforcement/law major at Harvard, father was an FBI agent that went MIA, wants to become the first female FBI director</p><p class="p1">- caramel hair. blue eyes</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: fair</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’5”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 19</p><p class="p1">- race: black/white</p><p class="p1">- build: petite, but compact (“She can literally kick you’re ass. I’ve seen her do it to other people before.” - Drew)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Walt Stone- business management at NYC, father is one of the biggest wall street business tycoons ever</p><p class="p1">- black hair. brown eyes.</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: deep brown</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’10”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 19</p><p class="p1">- race: black</p><p class="p1">- build: fit, looks like a soccer player because he was a soccer player (“Sooner or later, he’s going to wind up on both the front cover of Forbes AND Vogue. I already know it.” - Drew)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Connor and Travis- twins that are game design majors at Boston College, Connor's bff's with Zoe after hooking up with her that one time and getting destroyed by her in Mario Kart ("It was so sad because he literally plays games all the time for school, too" - Zoe)</p><p class="p1">- brown hair. blue eyes.</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: fair</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’11” (Connor) and 5’10” (Travis)</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 20</p><p class="p1">- race: white</p><p class="p1">- build: both are lean, played tennis back in the day (along with video games, too)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jake Mason- high schooler who wants to go into an engineering major in college</p><p class="p1">- black hair. brown eyes.</p><p class="p1">- skin tone: tanned</p><p class="p1">- height: 5’9”</p><p class="p1">- age in September 2015: 15</p><p class="p1">- race: white</p><p class="p1">- build: stocky, muscular, plays football and does track in high school</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. skin on my skin (what a wonderful sin) (actually a story LOL)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You weren't sure how long you'd been lying here for. It felt like years, possibly even centuries. You felt like a ticking bomb, and you were sure you would explode sooner or later. </p><p>// pure smut because i haven't found any zartemis smut 🥴<br/>// MDAA-verse, so they're all consenting adults</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi i'm going to hell are you here to join me? great! here are some orgasms, hope you enjoy :) </p><p>um... 13 orgasms is a lot but it's fiction and we're going to hell anyways so fuck it whatever if it's hot it's worth it</p><p>sexytimes playlist 😏: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3OL4AKdFe5UeHdiAd0AH7y?si=H51KDdgVRmux7F8IPKcebA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren’t sure how you ended up here. </p><p>Ropes were coiled around your wrists and ankles; you could feel the rugged textures dragging along your skin as you puffed out ragged breaths around the gag in your mouth. There was a blindfold covering your eyes, and you couldn’t help but squirm every second or so, wanting to know where your lover was and what the <em> hell </em> she was doing, keeping you waiting in the dark. </p><p>You weren't sure how long you'd been lying here for. It felt like years, possibly even centuries. You felt like a ticking bomb, and you were sure you would explode sooner or later. </p><p>“Relax,” your lover purred. “You look so good, spread out like this before me...” Her fingers dragged against the bare skin of your thigh, and you shuddered, feeling flames leap up from everywhere that she touched. “I think I want to eat you up, right here and right now.” </p><p>You gave a muffled groan around the ball in your mouth, arching toward her voice. <em> Do it, then, </em>you wanted to say, but all that came out was an embarrassing “dooffff en”. </p><p>“Nope,” your lover’s hand landed roughly on your inner thigh, and your hips jerked upward at the slight shock of pain. “Did I say you could speak?” She pulled the blindfold off of your eyes, and you blinked blearily at the LED lights that painted the room a soft, dangerous red. With a light tug on the choker on your neck, your lover demanded your attention to shift to her. </p><p>She was kneeling at the space between your opened thighs, and your breath caught at the intimate position. She was still dressed in the tight, little black dress that she’d been wearing earlier... practically completely dressed while you were laid out before her, naked and dripping. </p><p>It wasn’t that you were shy about your body; you know you were quite fit, and even though your abs had grown relatively soft compared to how they were back in the softball days, you knew your body made people turn heads. It was the weight of your lover’s gaze that sent you reeling. </p><p>You could feel your cheeks flaming as your lover lowered herself down to your body, starting at your neck and tracing her way down your chest and stomach, leaving little bites and kisses everywhere she went. </p><p>A particularly sharp nip to the sensitive spot between your collars and shoulder had you yelping, and she soothed the skin for a moment with a kiss, before traveling down to your chest. There, she lingered, palming the soft skin and sucking little marks all across. Brushing her fingertips across the tips of your breasts, she smirked at how sensitive you were, as you cried a cuss of some sorts at the ceiling. </p><p>You thought she was going to move on, but she didn’t. </p><p>Instead, she continued shifting back and forth, between your nipples. To your surprise, she paused for a moment, and with one hand, she reached up and unfastened the ball gag from your mouth. </p><p>“I want to hear you,” she said.  </p><p>Immediately, she dove back in, sucking, licking, and biting with a renewed energy. All you could do was arch back and take what she gave. Your clit throbbed at the sensation, and your hands tugged on the ropes, shaking ever so slightly. You didn’t know how long passed, but it just felt like she was worshipping your breasts without a plan of stopping.</p><p>Unless... she didn’t plan on stopping. </p><p>“That’s right,” she said, almost as if she knew what you were thinking. “I want you to come like this.” </p><p>The thought that she was going to make you come without even putting her hands between your thighs sent a dull wave of arousal settling down at your core, and you gasped as a blinding wave of pleasure snuck over you unexpectedly. Every touch sent a tremor through your body, and her fingers traced one of your tattoos as she helped you ride your unexpected peak out. </p><p>But it wasn’t quite enough. You wanted a proper orgasm, something you hadn’t had in <em> days, </em>not just a surprise wave of euphoria that barely lasted for two seconds. </p><p>“M—Mis—<em> oh. </em>“ You bit back a whimper as she traveled further down and finally laid a hand on the apex of your thighs. her right hand drifted upwards, ever so swiftly, and brushed against the most sensitive part of your body, causing you to both jerk away and melt into her touch. </p><p>“Color?” You think she might’ve said that, but you weren’t paying much attention anymore. All you could focus on was the way her fingers were rubbing you, at the sharp twinges of pain and pleasure that shot up from your core. But all of a sudden, her hands stopped, and you whined pitifully, pulling on the ropes again as she pulled away. </p><p>“Color?” She rasped, raising an eyebrow at you. You weren’t sure what you looked like, but from the smug smile on her face, you were probably looking dazed and desperate. “Use your words, babe.” </p><p>“Please,” you whispered, completely forgetting to answer her question. “I want—“ </p><p>“Have you been good?” Her eyes were dark with lust. “Did you touch yourself the way I told you to?” </p><p>Your throat was suddenly dry as you remembered the past week. Your lover had gone on a work trip and left you with a task and a toy. </p><p><em>Edge. Everyday. Multiple times. </em> The sticky note on the box containing the vibrator had been explicitly clear. </p><p>Your stomach coiled at the memories of riding your own fingers, closing your eyes, and imagining that it was your lover’s fingers pressing into your heat and keeping the vibrator on your skin. Unknowingly, your breaths grew shallow as you thought about the tiring orgasm denial you had to carry out on yourself for the past six days. </p><p>“Color?”  </p><p>You blinked, pulling back from your memories. “G-green. So green.” The throbbing between your thighs was insistent now, and you could feel your blood pounding in your veins. “Please. I—I’ve been good, I did what you said to do.“</p><p>“Really now...” she hummed at your pleading, a finger tapping on your clit. </p><p>“Yes,” you whimpered at the light stimulation. “Please.” </p><p>“Please?” She raised an eyebrow at you. You paused again, slightly confused until you remembered. </p><p>“Please... mistress.” You were begging now. It was unusual for you to break so early on, but you didn’t care anymore. You just wanted to come. “I was good. I’ll be good.” </p><p>“And how many times did you edge?” she asked, her hand sliding down your slit and spreading your wetness all over your inner thighs. “Hmm? Let’s start with Sunday.”  </p><p>You bit back a strangled moan as she pinched your clit. “S-Sunday?” </p><p>“Mhm... how many times on Sunday?” </p><p>“E-Eight.” </p><p>“And Monday?” </p><p>“Twice.” </p><p>“Only twice?” She raised her eyebrow again. </p><p>“I— <em> ohohoh </em>,” you puffed out the short breaths as she suddenly rubbed your clit in quick motions. You had to catch your breath for a moment after. “I-I had to work late and I fell asleep after the second break...” </p><p>“That’s fair. What about Tuesday?” </p><p>“T—” you gasped as she slid a finger into you, curling it ever so slightly. </p><p>“You were saying?” She smirked devilishly at you, while you tugged helplessly against your restraints. </p><p>“Ten on Tuesday...” </p><p>“Wednesday?” You shuddered as she added her left hand to your body, rubbing your clit as her other hand continued its internal assault. </p><p>“I did...” you choked on a gasp as she pressed against your front wall, eyes rolling back as you saw stars for a moment. “N-nine times.” </p><p>“Mhm... you’re not allowed to come yet.” She purred, eyeing your flushed cheeks and shivering body. She stopped her movements but kept her two fingers inside you as your breathing evened out some. “Tell me about Thursday.” </p><p>“I had the day off,” you breathed. “So I got to stay home—” </p><p>“And how many times did you edge?” </p><p>“..Eight.” </p><p>“Only eight in a whole day?”</p><p>“I had... to catch up with w-work...” </p><p>“What about Friday?” </p><p>You licked your lips, not sure if you wanted to tell her the truth. If you told her how many times you edged... if the number seemed high to her, then she might make you come just <em>that </em>many times... but if it stayed around the previous ranges, she might keep edging you. </p><p>“Speak,” your lover said, catching your eyes and looking at you knowingly. “And tell the truth, because I know what you’re thinking.” </p><p>You licked your lips again and spoke hesitantly, but honestly. </p><p>“Twenty-six.” </p><p>Her eyes widen with interest as you bit your lip. “Is that so?” Her fingers started moving in you. “Twenty-six times?” </p><p>“Yes...” You mewled as a particularly hard curl of her fingers sent you arching up against her body. “Please, I just want to—“ </p><p>“Mhm,” she murmured. “I know exactly what you want.” Your breath caught in your throat as she licked her own lips, eyes glittering dangerously under the low lights. “And now, I know <em> exactly </em> what you <em> need </em>.” </p><p>
  <em> She... wouldn't make you come twenty-six times... right? </em>
</p><p>With that, she went down on you, wrapping her arms around your legs and dipping your tongue down into your heat. You sighed into her embrace, reveling in the feeling of her tongue against you, after six long days of only having your fingers and a vibrator as companions. </p><p>“Oh—yes, y-yes,” you panted mindlessly, as she sucked on your clit. “Yes, oh—“ </p><p>Your first official orgasm of the entire week rushed over you as a surprise and you cried out, thrashing at the rush of endorphins and adrenaline. Your lover’s eye flickered up to you, but you were too far gone to notice it. Instead, you were tilting your head back as you arched upward, crying out curses and jumbled words. </p><p>She worked you hard and fast, unrelenting, even as the pleasure toned down into the dull feeling of slight pain from overstimulation. It hurt, but it felt so <em> good </em> at the same time. You didn’t want her to stop, not when there was another coil that had started to tighten in your stomach. </p><p>“Is this too much?” she whispered, slowing down slightly. You answered with a “No!” as your hips bucked wildly upward, chasing the fiction again. </p><p>“Please,” you begged, chest heaving. “Touch me. Make me come again. <em> Please. </em>” </p><p>“Careful what you wish for,” your lover purred. Satisfied with your answer, she returned to her ministrations, slipping her hands onto and into your body again. This time, she didn’t hold back.  </p><p>“Fuck!” You heard yourself cuss as the familiar buildup started again. You felt hyper-aware of everything around you— the scent of the lavender candles under the red light, the sound of the soft R&amp;B that was playing from a speaker somewhere, the sound of her fingers moving in you, and your breathy moans drifting to the ceiling. <em> “Oh, oh, oh, oh, fuck—.” </em></p><p>Your voice cut off as a wave of ecstasy crashed into you again, and this time, it felt twice as strong as before. It hit you like a tidal wave, and a moment later, you found yourself keening at the stimulation. </p><p>Even as you gripped the rope bonds on in your hands and pulled so hard that you were sure the corners of the headboard would come off, your lover didn’t stop. She continued, each flick and curl of her fingers drawing out a whimper from your lips. Her lips traced the area around your thighs, biting hard enough for you to know that there would be marks. You felt like you were about to combust from the overstimulation, yet you didn’t want it to end. </p><p>You felt weightless like you were drifting off into dreamland. Even as the pleasure died down, you wanted it, wanted to feel the rush of euphoria again. Your hips ground against your lover’s face roughly, as you sought relief from the heat inside your stomach.  </p><p>“That’s right,” you heard her say. “Good girl, taking all I’m giving...” </p><p>The third climax rolled over you softer and quicker than the last, but only slightly so. It seemed to have shocked her as well, and she glanced up at you, eyes wide with surprise. Still, that orgasm left you spasming in the ropes, and it was only then that she paused to give you a break. You blinked tiredly. “What—“ </p><p>“A little break,” she said, before kissing you on the lips. “You’ve been a good girl.” You smiled dopily at her words of praise as she tugged your collar gently. “How do you feel? Are you up for more?” </p><p>“Mhm...” you murmured back, through half-lidded eyes. Your chest still felt warm from the past few acts. “Anything for you.” </p><p>She smiled back at you, leaning down to pull you into an open-mouth kiss. You leaned up as far as you could, with your restrained arms, and she met you halfway. You could taste yourself on her, and even with your mind going straight to thinking about all of the biology behind your fluids, you felt yourself blush, because it just turned you on more. </p><p>She kissed you softly yet passionately, biting your lips and exploring your mouth. It was a welcome distraction from the throbbing between your thighs. </p><p>You knew why she’s giving you a break, you knew it was to make sure that you didn’t get too tired. She liked to keep you fully awake and still grounded enough to feel sensitive so that she could really push you to your limits.</p><p>But then, the break was over, and her hand was sneaking down your stomach again, scratching lightly and massage softly as well. This time it was much slower, much softer, and it was to the point that you found yourself frustrated. </p><p>“A-Are you—” You huffed, flexing your wrists as she left a hickey on your shoulder. Even a little bite like that was enough to send your thoughts scattering. You had to concentrate for a moment to think of what to say. “Are you teasing me?</p><p>“I don’t know,” she gazed back with a small, devilish smile. “Am I?” </p><p>Reaching to the side, she pulled out the vibrator that you’d been using to edge yourself earlier this week. You gulped as she eyed the settings. It seemed as if she were contemplating which mode to put it on. </p><p>A moment later, she settled with one of the lower settings, and without waiting, she pressed it to your body. You jerked at first, gasping at the new feeling that was so different from her fingers and tongue; nonetheless, you pushed back against it, taking as much as you could. </p><p>“Yes...” You murmured as she slid her fingers into you again, feeling the pleasant stretch. “More, please.” </p><p>You thought you were keeping it together pretty well until the vibrator setting suddenly jerked to a much higher one— your eyes snapped open at the sudden change and right above you, you saw your lover gazing at you with a teasing grin. </p><p>Opening your mouth, you fought back the moans before choking out a “wait—“ but she cut you off, curling her fingers again and pressing against another sensitive spot inside of you.</p><p>“Do not come,” she ordered. “Not until I say so.”  </p><p>You quickly found yourself falling victim to the renewed assault, but still, you strained stubbornly for more. If this was a challenge— if she was going to be teasing you again— you weren’t going to break as easily as you did the first time. Opening your eyes again, you stared back at her, almost as if challenging her back, and under the weight of her lustful gaze... </p><p>It felt fucking exhilarating. </p><p>You felt the peak rushing toward you like a freight train, and you didn’t hold back, didn’t try to fight the impending fall—</p><p>Except... there was no fall. </p><p>You found yourself whining pathetically as your lover pulled away from you again. She sat back and shook her head at you. </p><p>“You didn’t plan on holding back, did you?” she tutted, still waving the vibrating wand in the air. Your gaze shifted from her expression to the vibrator in her hand, and you eyed the slicked end of the toy in her hand, wanting it back on you again, so you could feel the rush again. </p><p>“Answer my question.” Your lover tilted your chin back to her. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, and you gulped. </p><p>“Can you repeat—“ </p><p>“I asked, you didn’t plan on holding back did you?” </p><p>You swallowed nervously. “N-no.” </p><p>“No, what?”  </p><p>“N-No, Mistress.” </p><p>“You want to come again?” </p><p>“Y-Yes, Mistress.” </p><p>“Fine then,” she declared. “Come as much as you want. I won’t hold back.” Dread seeped into your mind at her words, but it was quickly disregarded as she touched you again. </p><p>Just like that, she returned the vibrator to between your thighs and turned the settings to a high one again. It was almost embarrassing to think about, but you fell apart in what must’ve been less than a minute. You shuddered around her fingers, eyes rolling back as your broken moans bounced off the walls. </p><p><em>La petite mort, </em> you thought. If this was how you were going to die, you didn’t think you would have complained. You wouldn’t have minded dying from an epic internal explosion with your lover’s hands between your thighs. </p><p><em>Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod... </em> You whimpered loudly at the overstimulation as your legs shook, fighting to close, and your arms pulled spasmodically at the restraints on your wrists.   </p><p>“Color?” </p><p>It took you a moment to find your words, and with ragged breaths, you nearly sobbed as you cried out, “Slow, just...” </p><p>“I need a color, love.” </p><p>Your eyelids fluttered wildly as you tried to make sense of her words. “Green— s-slo’, p-please...” </p><p>She turned the settings down, still keeping the wand pressed against you, even as the overstimulation left you shuddering in your bondage. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, <em> fuuuuuck, </em>” Your voice was now husky from your throaty cries, and you felt tears prick the corners of your eyes as you felt yourself dragged under another tidal wave of an orgasm. Chest heaving and lungs burning, you shivered and cried at the continuous onslaught of pleasure. </p><p>It didn’t take long before you began to babble your lover’s name like it was the only thing that you could think about... which, honestly, was the only thing you were really thinking about. Your head was spinning, and every bite, every kiss and lick, and curl of her fingers was a blessing, a drop of gasoline to set your body further on fire. </p><p>You weren’t sure how many times she’d made you break under her with just the vibrator— it must’ve been four or five times. Everything had started blending together by your second peak. Your head was dizzy from the endorphins, and you had stopped tugging on the ropes, completely giving into your lover’s whims. </p><p>It felt like there was electricity in your veins, and it felt like you could physically <em>feel </em>your lover’s satisfaction. You could feel her smiling triumphantly against your body, as you moaned and sputtered incoherently under her. And that brought a smile to your own face; there was no satisfaction like knowing that you were fulfilling your lover’s wishes. </p><p>You’d take all that she had to give. You wouldn’t beg for her to stop, even if you were to pass out— which you felt like you were on the verge of doing. </p><p>“You look gorgeous,” she whispered. “Does it feel good?” </p><p>Your chest felt like it was burning, and your body was sore and sweaty. You knew for a fact that your hair was no longer in a braid. You probably looked dazed and thoroughly fucked, but you didn’t care, not when your lover was smiling down at you like that, not when she looked so proud of you. </p><p>“Yes, Mistress,” you heard yourself mumble. “Good... mhm.” </p><p>“Such a good girl,” she praised you, and you feel yourself smiling dopily again. “You look like you’ve been having fun with this fucking.”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress... I—I’m... fuck...” </p><p>She chuckled at that. “Indeed, you’re fucked.” </p><p>“...Yes, Mistress,” you murmured again, this time completely on instinct, knowing that whenever she spoke to you, she wanted a reply. You whimpered at the loss of sensation as she pulled the vibrator away from your body. “Wha—“ </p><p>“Relax,” she murmured. “That was nine.” </p><p>You sighed wearily as her fingers slipped out of you. You wanted to ask, <em> how many more, </em>but you weren’t sure if you wanted to know. “Can I— “ You tugged weakly on the ropes on your wrists and ankles. “Please?” </p><p>She smiled softly. “Since you asked so nicely...” With smooth actions, she unfastened the knots and let you curl up by her side, basking in the warmth of her body after what felt like hours of being exposed to room-temperature air. </p><p>“I’m going to be right back, okay?” You whined unhappily as she gave you a peck before walking out of the room. You closed your eyes for a moment, taking advantage of the peacefulness before you heard her steps returning through the doorway. </p><p>“Come back,” you murmured, feeling too exhausted to open your eyes again. </p><p>However, a hand tilted your chin up and your eyes jerked open as you saw that she was now completely undressed, and hanging between her hips was a silicone black phallic that you swore you didn’t remember ordering. It was all lubed up, too; clearly, she was prepared. </p><p>“Wha’ is that?” Your words slurred slightly as they rolled off your tongue. </p><p>She chuckled back at you, even though you didn’t understand what was so funny at the moment. “What does it look like?” </p><p>“Are you goin’ to fuck me again?” You draped an arm over your eyes. “I wanna sleep.” </p><p>“Nuh-uh,” she pulled you toward her, prying your arm off of your face. “Four more to go.” </p><p>Your eyes bugged at that. “B-But—” </p><p>She shut you up with an open-mouthed kiss, and before you knew you, you found yourself drawn into her game again, sinking into her embrace. You felt something brush the lips of your pussy, and before you realized it, the black dildo was sinking into your body, filling you with that familiar sense of fullness as you clenched around it. </p><p>“Good?” She asked, pulling out slowly and fullest, before thrust all the way back in with a short, smooth stroke. You unconsciously moaned and arched yourself upward, pressing yourself closer to her body. </p><p>“Mhm...” you hummed, voice breaking each time she thrusted into you. Before soon, the pressure was building in your stomach again, and another orgasm overtook you, flooding your vision with a bright white as you cried out filthily, feeling something in your body completely <em>snap</em>. The waves washed over you harshly as you sobbed lightly on the sheets. </p><p>Your lover slowed to a stop above you, and for a moment, you were concerned that you did something wrong until her eyes met yours in awe. She then glanced down again, and you followed, before realizing that part of her lower stomach was covered in clear fluids. </p><p>“D-Did I—“ </p><p>“Yeah,” she said, a little too smugly. “Look at that. First time squirting, huh?” You blushed at her words, embarrassment seeping into your veins for a moment before she started moving in you again. </p><p>This time, she was rough, pounding into your body and leaving you a panting, keening mess underneath her. All of a sudden, the sharp buzzing of the vibrator filled the room again, and you had a moment to think “<em> shit </em>” before she pressed it against your body. Within seconds, you were thrashing around underneath her, overcome with so much stimulation that you could barely breathe. In fact, your vision went dark for a moment, before you fell back down. She coaxed out as many spasms as she could from you, leaving you with tears running down your cheek. </p><p>“That was eleven.” </p><p>
  <em>Two more.</em>
</p><p>“OhGodohGod, <em> ohhhhhh</em>—“ You panted as she drove into you again, with slower, but just as effective thrusts. She twisted your body around, flipping you so that you were on top of her. </p><p>“Ride.” </p><p>Taking her commands like they were heavenly decrees, you sat yourself up, head still spinning from your previous orgasm. You gripped her arm as she held onto you. Her hips slowed below you, and the new position sent you nearly flopping forward as the toy hit another sensitive spot in you. You struggled to regain a sense of balance, swallowing dryly as you felt her drag a hand down your side. </p><p>“Ride,” she ordered again. </p><p>You gasped again as you started grinding your hips downward, sinking to the base of the toy, feeling yourself press against the smooth leather of the harness. </p><p>“Good girl.” </p><p>You moaned at her praise, determined to hear those words again, as you lifted your hips and rode her. After a few seconds, she thrusted back up, hips meeting yours, and you almost fell forward as a sharp spike of pleasure left you swaying. </p><p>Your breath caught in your throat as she met you with harsher thrusts, leaving you with broken cries falling from your lips. </p><p>“Please,” you begged. “Please, please...” </p><p>“Please what?” Your lover asked, slightly out of breath from her thrusting. “Hmm...?” </p><p>Your mind was blanking as you tried to form a proper thought. You were unsuccessful though, barely able to form a coherent thought, much less a coherent sentence. But all you could think was <em> “fuck, fuck, fuck”</em>, and that was what you said. </p><p>“Mhm...” her hand crept between your legs again, and your jaw fell slack as she started rubbing your sore nub quickly. You continued to grind against her, sucking in ragged breaths as you chased the friction of the silicone against your skin again. </p><p>“That’s it,” she murmured, “good girl, keep doing that.” </p><p>You made a sound of agreement or some sort, and after a long minute of chasing the familiar sensation of the coil in your stomach, you hit the peak, arching back in both pure ecstasy and pain.</p><p><em>Oh</em>, you found yourself thinking as your hips jerked under her unyielding assault. <em> Yes, fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, fuck...</em></p><p>Then, what felt like minutes later, you finally fell from your peak, collapsing onto her body, still trembling and moaning right into her ear. She rubbed your clit lightly, and you felt electricity shoot up your spine as the tremors slowly subsided.  </p><p>“Tired,” you mumbled into her shoulder. Blinking heavily, your arms shook when you lifted yourself up from her body, letting the toy slip out of your body as you fell to the sheets beside her. However, she took hold of your arm before you could move anywhere else... not that you had the energy to move, anyway. </p><p>“One more.” </p><p>You frowned unconsciously, mind hanging onto the fact that there was still more. “More?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>You rubbed your eyes warily, blinking her owlishly. “But I don’t wanna—“ </p><p>“Can you be a good girl for me and take one more?” </p><p>The feeling of warmth settled in your chest again, and her words rang in your ear. <em> Good girl. </em> You could do it, right? Just one more. You were pretty sure you were willing to do anything, to hear her praise again. You wanted to please her, and if pleasing her meant wearing yourself out, then yes, you would. </p><p>“Just one?” you asked tentatively. </p><p>“Just one.” </p><p>You nodded and moved shakily, letting her position you however she wanted. She turned you over onto your stomach. </p><p>“Up,” she commanded you. “On your knees.” </p><p>And so you got to your knees, still swaying slightly. She turned your body so that you were facing the wall across from the bed, and so that you were positioned exactly in front of the giant mirror on the wall. </p><p>Slowly, and carefully, she helped you lower yourself onto the strap again. You groaned at the soreness of your core, but settled back anyway, reveling in the familiar fullness from the girth of it.  </p><p>“Watch yourself.” </p><p>You flushed, staring at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was a mess, completely down from its previous braid now. Your eyes were glassy, looking a little unfocused, and your eyeliner was smeared, with some dried tear tracks running down the side of your face. Your lips were turned upward into a dopey smile but also smeared with your lover’s bright red lipstick, which was painted all over your jaw and neck and down to your chest. There were bruises on your neck and chest as well, and they followed each other in dotted lines, trailing along your chest like it was a treasure map. Your hips jerked on their own as your lover soothingly brushed her fingertips along your thighs. </p><p>You looked... <em> thoroughly fucked. </em></p><p>Her hands ran down your skin, tracing patterns from your chest to your thighs, and you parted your legs willingly, leaning back into her embrace as her lips whispered litanies of praises against your neck. The two of you sat there, hips still, but one of her hands wrapped around your breast, and the other rubbed your clit in quick, precise circles. </p><p>
  <em>Oh... that’s... that’s starting to hurt...</em>
</p><p>“Mhm...” Your hands grasped the sheets below you, bunching the silver fabric into a bundle in your hands as your mouth opened of its own accord. The R&amp;B must’ve stopped playing a little while ago or something because now, all you could hear was the sound of your choked moans. You needed something to anchor you, to hold you from falling. You wanted to <em>touch</em>, to <em>feel, </em> to <em>hold on— </em> </p><p>“Down,” she said, and you fell forward compliantly. Mewling at the receding buildup, you leaned back, wanting her to pick up the pace again. She laughed lightly at your willingness. </p><p>“Eager, huh?” </p><p>Without a warning, she pulled back, and drove into your again, setting a rough, quick pace. It was so much— almost too much. Your needy cries turned into hoarse wails that echoed off the walls, and you couldn’t help but be grateful that you’d moved in with your lover. If this was at your old apartment... God, you probably would’ve gotten so many noise complaints. </p><p>“Color?” Your lover tugged your hair slightly so that you were looking at the mirror again. Your eyes caught sight of your state of sexual haze, and you froze, distracted by the look of utter submission in your form and gaze. </p><p>“Color?” She asked again. </p><p>“G-G-Green—” You stuttered through your answer as she pounded into you from behind. </p><p>“Good,” she said, lust lacing her whispers. “Hold it. I’m almost there.” </p><p>You let out another low, rough cry as you tried your best to keep up with her movement. You wanted her to come, too— needed her to come. The fire in your stomach was growing, and you weren’t sure if you could hold it off. </p><p>Suddenly, her hips staggered behind you, and her strangled groan of satisfaction reached your ears as you felt her slowly fuck herself through her orgasm. You watched the image in the mirror through half-lidded eyes, seeing your lover’s jaw drop open and her head fall back in ecstasy. </p><p>The tide pulled back for your lover, and immediately, your head was falling forward again, as your lover began to move her hips. Her hands gripped your waist, pulling you to her with every thrust, and your clit throbbed at the sensation of skin on skin. In your haze of pleasure, you found yourself biting the sheets and your hands clenching them as well. Your half-stifled moans only pushed your lover on. </p><p><em>Please, please, please, </em> your mind chanted on repeat. The coil in your stomach was growing impossibly tight and the fire in your stomach was absolutely raging. And when she pressed your body against your back, driving you into the corner of the bed, you found yourself gasping at the pain, but enjoying it so much. The sound of a vibrator broke your chorus of moans, and you <em>screamed </em>wantonly as she pressed it against your clit. </p><p>For a brief moment, you held back the tidal wave, afraid that you would actually explode this time around. But then, she whispered in your ear, “Come for me, babe,” and your walls crumbled to ash. She pressed into you one last time, as you saw your eyes roll back in the mirror and everything went white. It was blinding ecstasy, pure pleasure. </p><p>But this time, yeah— this one <em>definitely </em>hurt. </p><p>You could feel everything— the vibrating against your core, the clenching against the flesh-like toy in you, the drag of her teeth along your neck, the pinch of her fingers on your nipple, the hot puff of breath against your skin, the wet sheets rubbing against your thigh. </p><p>“That’s it,” she murmured, pride evident in her voice as you keened, trying to pull away from the stimulation. “Just like that...”</p><p>“C-Can’t, can’t, can—“ You shuddered and jerked, sobbing under her body, but she didn’t let you pull away. “Arte—”</p><p>“Ride it out,” she said, leaving no room for argument. “You can and you will. Or else I’ll make you come again.” </p><p>At the threat of having to come again, you sucked in deep breaths, grinding your hips slowly on the rounded vibrator until the pain eventually faded into a dull ache. Only after your grips loosened on the sheets and your hips stopped jerking did she pull the toy away and slip out of your body. You sighed a little at the loss of fullness, but you were content without it since your thighs were aching. </p><p>“Good girl,” she smiled down at you as you flipped over onto your back. You smiled back as best you can, saying some gibberish that you yourself didn’t even understand. You probably looked like a wreck, after the tears that came during the last orgasm, but she still whispered, “you look absolutely gorgeous love.” </p><p>She pulled off the strap quickly, tossing the black toy somewhere onto the side of the bed before pulling you into her arms and onto the center of the bed again. </p><p>“Tired,” you murmured, curling into her chest and closing your eyes. “Let’s just... stay here fo’ a bit...” </p><p>“You did so well,” your lover said. </p><p>You could imagine the smile on her face and the small crinkles around her eyes as she smiled. “Mhm... thank you...” </p><p>“Thank <em>you</em>,” she replied, running a hand through your hair gently. “Do you want food?” </p><p>“No...” You yawned. “Just let me... rest fo’ a bit...” </p><p>“Alright, then.” She wrapped her other arm around you, and you sighed happily into her warm embrace. She said something else as well, you thought it sounded like a “beautiful” or “gorgeous” or something of that sort, but you weren’t paying much attention anymore. You were <em>exhausted</em>. </p><p>Sleep came quicker than lightning this time. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. it's a beautiful night and we're looking for something dumb to do (hey baby, i think i wanna marry you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I did it, guys!” he yelled, fists raised to the sky as if he had just won a wrestling match. He pointed at the woman standing before him. “That’s my wife!” </p><p>[Rated M probably... or maybe PG-13/Teen and up? idk i'm bad with ratings]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annabeth and Percy’s wedding was small, and took place in the middle of the summer, on July 28th, a date that was smack in between the two’s birthday. </p><p>Even though Artemis was a bridesmaid, the two of you still received an invitation in the mail, exactly 2 months before the date. You found the card all fancy and glossed up; it was no doubt Silena's design and doing. </p><p>Piper sent out a text to all of you as well, inviting you and the other girls to a “three-night bachelorette party in a mystery place”. She advised all seven of you (Artemis, Silena, Thalia, Drew, Hazel, Bianca, and you) to pack a least a dozen outfits and at least six bathing suits. </p><p>Turned out the “mystery place” was, lo and behold, Miami itself. </p><p>It was a crazy ride, and a fun one, too, that week spent in Miami. You had particularly enjoyed seeing Piper’s face turn an embarrassing shade of tomato red in the club when a female celebrity suggested having a threesome with the two of them. It was surprising at first, considering that Piper had always been the bolder and braver one. </p><p>What you didn’t expect, however, was for Piper to say yes and Annabeth to shrug in agreement with the woman's offer. The two of them spent the first night getting at it on in one of the four suites that had been reserved. </p><p>(Artemis told you later that Annabeth and Piper had been each other’s first kiss, and Piper’d had threesomes with Annabeth and Percy before. Apparently, Annabeth trusted Piper in the bedroom almost as much as she trusted Percy. Nonetheless, you hadn't paid much attention to her words at the time; you had been a bit preoccupied, riding her fingers while moaning a hole through the ceiling.)</p><p>The four days and nights passed in a blur. During the day, the eight of you explored the sights around the beach, spending the morning dressed nicely for breakfast and lunch, and the afternoon tanning and walking around in skimpy bikini suits. </p><p>In the evening, you all went to the spa, and at night, each of you had your bit of fun. Even Thalia and Drew had their own fun— each had gotten prior consent from their partners, as long as they didn’t contract any STDs or do anything too outrageous. Nonetheless, they decided not to do anything of that sort and pretty much just spent the three nights gambling and playing poker. </p><p>Thalia, always the lucky one, won about $6000 from blackjack on the first night, and Drew, a secret poker grandmaster, won $30,000 in just the first two nights, starting with just 5,000 dollars. </p><p>(She put down 20,000 the third night and won a Mercedes in return. You had expected nothing less from her— Drew was just something else.) </p><p>Even Bianca came back with a stranger attached to her lips on the first night, nearly starting to fuck the man on the sofa in the common room of the suite, with you and Artemis sitting just ten feet away trying not to laugh. </p><p>You had cleared your throat and pointed at the second bedroom in the suite, and Bianca’s partner had the decency to look embarrassed as Bianca pulled him into the room, closing the door tightly. To be honest, the closed door didn’t really help block out the moans coming from the room. </p><p>(And to be even more honest, you weren’t really bothered them anyway; you spent most of the nights with Artemis’s head and hands between your thighs. It was kinda hot, knowing that another couple was having as much fun as you and Artemis were, just a wall away.)</p><p>By the time the eight of you returned to NYC to finalize wedding preparations, all of you were satiated. A little sore, too, for you, but it seemed everyone was mostly well-rested. The next week flew by, each day busier than the one before. </p><p>Suddenly, it was the morning of the wedding, and you were tugging on a black suit and green bowtie that matched with Artemis’s pale sea-green bridesmaid dress. </p><p>The ceremony was to take place where Percy and Annabeth had became official, next to a little lake at the edge of Long Island, at the summer camp where they’d first met. There were chairs lined up in rows, about forty or fifty in total. All of the campers had been excused into a different area for the two days, and it was very nice and secluded, with just the wedding celebration. There were a couple of big tents in the background as well, for supplies and food and the bride to stay in, too. You hadn’t expected anything less; both Percy and Annabeth were very laidback and liked to stay on the low, even though their job with Artemis put them in the spotlight at times. </p><p>Nonetheless, all of these thoughts flew from your mind when you heard the music begin. There was a live quartet playing on the side, playing a slow, soft piece. First came Percy’s four-year-old little sister, Estelle, who was throwing flower petals onto the ground. The crowd “awww”-ed at how cute she was. Moments later, Percy walked down the aisle, a wide smile gracing his face. You had to admit, he looked dashingly handsome in his white groom’s suit, with his usually messy hair styled back. </p><p>Grover, a hippie artist who was Percy’s best man, stood on the side, patting his friend on the shoulder as Percy took his place at the front. </p><p>Then, the moment you’d been waiting for came. </p><p>Following behind were the bridesmaids and bridegrooms walking in pairs. You fought back a giddy squeal at how natural Jason and Piper seemed, walking down the aisle arm in arm. Piper, like all of the other bridesmaids, wore a light sea-green dress that was uniquely styled and tailored for her. It was v-necked and stopped just above her ankles, and it hugged her curves in a form-fitting, but not too-tight way. Jason, like you, was wearing a grey suit with a green tie, matching Piper. </p><p>Beckondorf and Silena followed closely behind, Silena walking down the aisle that her sister had walked in, and Beckondorf the one that Jason had been in. Silena’s hair was done up in a fashionable bun that you were sure her mother would’ve approved of, and Beckondorf’s tailored suit brought out his broad shoulders and muscular physique. The two looked like they stepped out of the front cover of Vogue. </p><p>Next came Rachel Dare, the redhead girl that Connor had dated back in his senior year of college. It turned out that Rachel, Percy, and Annabeth went way back, andthey had been friends since the beginning of high school. Despite the way their paths had diverged for college, they had remained in contact and were still close friends. Rachel and Connor were pretty good friends as well, even after they broke up. </p><p>Rachel walked down the aisle beside a beaming Leo Valdez, who gave finger-guns toward the audience. It was surprising that the two were cooperating, as every time the two did something together, it usually ended up in world war three erupting. </p><p>Behind them was Will Solace, who beamed brilliantly at the cameras, while also turning to his right to look at his boyfriend, Nico, who was walking beside him. Nico, still looking pale and sleep-deprived as usual, surprisingly also had a soft glow to him, even though he looked a little uncomfortable in front of all of these people. You also found it amusing that he was also wearing a grey suit and green tie— knowing his love for dark colors, you were sure that Will must’ve forced him to wear the clothing. </p><p>The two were followed by Hazel and Frank, who were looking cute as always. Hazel sported a gorgeously volumed afro and Frank’s hair had also grown out in the past few months, and it was slicked back with gel and a bit spiky at the ends. The two wore matching dress and suit as well, along with wide, matching smiles, and if you hadn’t known that Percabeth were getting married today, you might’ve mistaken Hazel and Frank to be the ones that were actually getting married. </p><p>Lastly, you saw Artemis drifting down the aisle with Thalia in her arm. Thalia wore a grey suit and green tie, like her brother, but all of your attention was on Artemis. She was wearing a light green dress, too, but unlike the other dresses, hers was the only sleeveless one, and you felt yourself smiling at the necklace she wore, with the first letter of your name on it. </p><p>She caught your eye and blew you a kiss with her free hand. You blushed. </p><p>“Ow!” You gasped, as a palm smacked the back of your head. Whipping around, you saw Drew shaking her head at you as Connor laughed at you. “What was that for?”</p><p>“You’re so whipped,” Connor said, making a whipping motion with his hands. Drew chuckled in agreement. They must’ve followed your gaze to Artemis. “Pay attention!” You pouted but turned your attention back to the aisle, where Mrs. O’Leary, the Jackson family’s friendly giant Doberman that was the ring bearer for today’s ceremony, was trotting down with the ring. </p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. O’Leary,” Percy said playfully, giving his dog a full belly rub before she padded off-stage again. </p><p>As the music sped up slightly, the crowd cheered, and upon seeing Percy’s eyes crinkle as the corners of his lips turned upward, you turned to catch sight of Annabeth walking down the aisle, arm in arm with her father. She wore a stunning white Greek wedding dress, and it flowed smoothly with the gentle breeze that drifted past. The dress wasn’t what caught your attention, though— it was the look of pure happiness on your friend’s face that made your own smile break out. Her father, Mr. Frederick Chase, gave her a soft look and a quick kiss on the forehead before letting her walk the final steps onto the stage by herself. </p><p>“Welcome, everyone!” You flinched as Annabeth took her place across from Percy and Apollo’s joyous voice filled the atmosphere. Gods, sometimes you forgot that he and Artemis were twins. You frowned. Of all the people, why was <em> Apollo </em> the one in charge of vows? “We are gathered here today to join our dears, Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson, in marriage!” </p><p>“Now, since I know you both have vows written, who wants to go first? I know Percy’s been practicing. I heard him rapping it in my bathroom the other day.” Percy’s face turned beet red as Annabeth fought back a grin. </p><p>“Anything in particular you want to say?” Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her fiancé. </p><p>“You’re laughing at me,” Percy complained. </p><p>“I’m not,” you watched in amusement as Annabeth unsuccessfully tried to hide her laugh. </p><p>“You are so not making this easy.” </p><p>“I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it.” </p><p>The crowd aww-ed at that and Percy sighed. “I guess I’ll go first then.” He cleared his throat. “Annabeth, you’ve been my best friend since we were twelve—“ </p><p>“Hey!” Grove protested, cutting in. </p><p>“My best friend other than G-man, of course,” Percy corrected. “I still remember the first time I met you when I was waking up in the Big House at camp and you were staring down at me like I was the weirdest piece of architecture you’d ever seen. I...” Percy blushed. “I’ve never told anyone this, but my first thought was that you were a princess, and I was dead.” You chuckled at his bashfulness, as he continued. “But I’m just so grateful that I decided to go to camp that year, because I got to meet you... ‘Beth, I’ve known you since we were twelve, and I knew I was in love with you when we were just sixteen, but sometimes, it feels like I’ve known you since forever. It felt like I’d known you in a different life or something.” Percy’s smile turned nostalgic. </p><p>“You’ve been with me through life’s ups and downs, and I can only say thank you for staying with me through all of this. Everyone here knows I grew up with a chip on my shoulder, and there are still times where I don’t even know what you see in me, but after all these years, I can’t help but finally feel like maybe I’m good enough to be with you.” He wiped a tear from his cheek as Annabeth rubbed his hand encouragingly. “We’ve gone through hell together and made it back out. And a little over a year ago, you agreed to go through hell by saying yes to marrying me, which indirectly caused you to go shopping with Piper, which is pretty much what I would consider hell, so—“ </p><p>“Jackson, I put your wife in that dress, you should be <em> grateful, </em> you little <em> shit </em>!” Piper cut in, as Annabeth laughed out loud at that. </p><p>“Yes, yes, thank you, Pipes, I didn’t ask for your input, though,” Percy nodded. “Moving on... thank you, Annabeth, for making me who I am, and making me a better and happier person. Also, you always make my mom so happy, too, and that makes me happy in so many different ways.” Percy smiled nervously. “Great, I’ve gone off script a bit, but the point is— I love you so, so much, and you know I’ve never been as good with words as you are, but I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, through health and sickness, sorrow and success, as a faithful husband, for the rest of our lives and beyond.” </p><p>Percy grasped Annabeth’s hands tightly, flashing a bright smile that indicated that he was done speaking. </p><p>Annabeth sniffled slightly as she spoke. “Perce, I had a whole script written out but now I can’t think of anything other than the fact that we’re actually getting married...” Her eyes shined brightly as she spoke. “Of all the people you’ve met on your journey and of all the places you’ve been, somehow and someway, you ended up here— with me. It is the most powerful and humbling fact that I can accept.” </p><p>“I used to think that we met by chance but now I know without a doubt that the universe put you in front of me because we were meant to spend our lives together.” Annabeth paused for a moment as if caught up in her thoughts. “Ever since that day that I walked into the Big House at camp and saw you passed out and drooling on the pillow, my life has never been the same. You’ve filled my life with joy and given me a sense of both chaos and peace that I have never thought I would know. And I absolutely love it, and I love you.” </p><p>“You’re my best friend, my biggest supporter, and the best professional campfire guitarist a girl could ask for.” That drew some chuckles from Percy and the audience, making Annabeth smile wider. “You’re the other half to me and I’m literally shaking in my heels right now because gods, we’re getting <em> married </em>!” A short burst of laughter fell from Percy’s lips, which made Annabeth laugh for a moment, too. </p><p>“I’ve definitely gone off script as well... and I just love you, too. So much. And with that... I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, through health and sickness, sorrow and success, as a faithful wife, for the rest of our lives and beyond.” </p><p>Apollo grinned triumphantly at Annabeth’s final words, before speaking. “With the power given to me by the American Marriage Ministries and by the State of New York, I now pronounce you two, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, as husband and wife.” He moved to the side so that the attention was fully on our blushing bride and her groom. “You may now kiss.” </p><p>With that, Percy wrapped a hand around Annabeth’s waist and pulled his fiancée— now, his <em> wife </em>— close. In a quick moment, their lips met, and you smiled at the way they melted into each other’s touch, with Annabeth wrapping her arms around Percy’s neck and Percy resting his hands gently around her waist. </p><p>The crowd cheered happily for the newlyweds, and you found yourself catching Artemis’s eyes as camera shutters snapped aloud. The two separated for a moment, and above the raised phone cameras and flowers, you saw Percy pumping his fist triumphantly as the music started again. </p><p>“I did it, guys!” he yelled, fists raised to the sky as if he had just won a wrestling match. He pointed at the woman standing before him. “That’s my <em> wife </em>!” </p><p>The crowd roared in approval— with Piper shouting an extra-loud “You’re welcome, Jackson!”— as Annabeth bent over laughing at her new husband’s antics. </p><p>In the midst of all the movement and cheering, you caught Artemis’s eye. She stood maybe twenty feet away, on the side of the stage where all the bridesmaids were. She gazed at you with one of those soft looks that you found yourself on the receiving end of so frequently. Upon seeing that you were watching her, too, she blinked before mouthing some words to you. Even though you couldn’t hear them, you were pretty sure you knew what she was saying. </p><p><em> I want to marry you, </em>you could read from her lips. She paused for a moment as if gaging your reaction, before repeating it, slowly. </p><p>
  <em> I. Want. To. Marry. You. </em>
</p><p>You could feel your own smile stretching wider as you mouthed back to her you reply. </p><p>
  <em> Then, let’s get married, love. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>JOIN OUR DISCORD!!!! https://discord.gg/32zGPg3yc8<br/>Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/092lfhpKOr4C6gcYQdpKFl?si=JLn0tjUQTsifg-g2BWnJdQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>